Christmas Present
by ajfankeith
Summary: Aaron and Jackson's second Christmas together. This is set one year on from the story 'The Christmas Break'.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Present - Chapter 1

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

It was the perfect Christmas scene. The bare branches on the trees were covered with the early morning frost, making them sparkle in the sunlight which greeted the dawn on Christmas Eve.

Aaron, wrapped in a warm fleece hoodie top, took in the view as he made his way to the garage, carefully treading on the frozen ground so that he would not slip on any ice. He did not want to fall and injure himself as he needed this Christmas to be special, but it would be spoilt if he ended up with a broken arm or leg. In any case, Cain required his assistance in the garage for the morning and would not be best pleased if Aaron had to take sick leave just because he had been careless.

As it happened, the morning passed without incident: there were only a couple of cars left to deal with before the Christmas break. Once Aaron had finished the brake pads on a Vauxhall Nova, at around eleven, Cain told him that he might as well go home and start his Christmas holiday. Aaron was not going to argue and he was glad of the half-day to make the final arrangements for a surprise that he had in store for Jackson when his partner arrived back from work at their home in Dale Head.

At around two in the afternoon, Jackson breezed through the door as expected. He greeted Aaron with a kiss and noticed that his lover was dressed in dark trousers and a chunky-knit blue sweater: a colour which matched his eyes perfectly and made him look even more handsome than usual.

"You look smart," Jackson said.

"Are you saying that I usually look scruffy?" Aaron retorted.

"Don't start!" Jackson rolled his eyes: he knew that Aaron would easily turn a simple remark into world war three, given half a chance.

"Anyway, you'd better get some warm gear on, too. I've packed our suitcases."

"Suitcases?" Jackson frowned, "Where are we going?"

"Lapland!" Aaron replied, as if the answer was obvious.

"Don't be funny, you're winding me up!" Jackson did not believe a word of it.

"I'm serious," Aaron smiled and pulled Jackson to him, "Do you remember last Christmas, when we went to that hotel in the Lakes?"

"Yeah."

"And in bed that night, after it snowed, you said how you wished that you were in Lapland, so that you could go to see Santa?"

"Well, yeah, but I was only joking."

Aaron suddenly felt that he had made a big mistake in arranging the trip in secret, "What's the matter? Don't you want to go?"

Jackson quickly put Aaron's mind at rest, "Of course I do! It was just a big surprise, that's all. I'm not used to you being this spontaneous."

"Spontaneous? Hardly!" Aaron grimaced, "I've been saving up all year for this! It's taken quite a bit of organising, especially as I've had to do it behind your back, to keep it a secret. I've checked that both our passports are up to date."

Jackson was welling up as, even now, Aaron had the capacity to amaze him. His lover could be so caring and thoughtful and the love he felt for him suddenly multiplied in that moment. He kissed him again.

Aaron broke the kiss and gazed into Jackson's warm brown eyes, "Well, as nice as this is, you've got to get ready to go. The taxi will be here in an hour."

As much as he would have liked to stare into those beautiful blue eyes forever more, Jackson knew that he would have to shower and change before the cab arrived. "Well, I'd best get ready then. I'd better come with you on the journey: otherwise, with your geographical skills, you're likely to end up in Iceland or somewhere."

Aaron frowned, "What, the one in Hotten High Street you mean?"

"You div!" Jackson scolded his partner, but they both knew that it was all in fun and shared a quick peck before Jackson headed off to the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

The flight was on time and Aaron and Jackson soon found themselves in their log cabin in Lapland, which was warm and spacious. There was pine everywhere, from the furniture to the walls of the rooms. On their first night they sat by the fire, which was in a stone hearth, warming themselves after being outside in the frozen wonderland of snow and trees. There was also a tree inside the chalet: a Christmas tree, decorated with multi-coloured baubles and a silver star on the top. The ends of the branches shimmered with built-in lights which constantly changed colour.

Jackson put his arm around Aaron's shoulders, "I can't believe you remembered that remark I once made about coming to Finland and I'm speechless that you actually arranged to come here."

"You? Speechless? Now there's a first," Aaron was being his usual cheeky self, but he snuggled up to his boyfriend: he felt warm and toasty, "Anyway, it's Lapland, not Finland."

"It's the same place, you Muppet!" Jackson looked fondly at his lover, "You really amaze me sometimes, babe. Are you sure you can afford all this?"

"Yeah...it's your Christmas present. Like I said, I've been saving up and I wanted to do something special for you after you arranged that Christmas break for us last year."

"I wondered why you told me not to book anything this year, I was beginning to think you didn't like last year's getaway."

"Are you kidding? Not like it?" Aaron looked shocked, "I loved it! But I thought you'd like to do something different this year. We're going on a sleigh-ride tomorrow, drawn by reindeer."

"You old romantic, you! You can be such a softie at times," Jackson chuckled.

"Who me? I'm not!" Aaron blushed. Even after being with Jackson for so long, tender moments still embarrassed him.

"You've gone red!" Jackson had to smile, "Still, it matches your nose when you first came in from the cold...you looked like Rudolph!"

"So did you!" Aaron replied, he was not going to be outdone, "I could have used your nose as a beacon in the dark."

They kissed. Their banter was part of them, something that defined them as a couple.

Jackson pulled Aaron into a tight embrace, "Well, as long as I've got a beacon, if I can find my way back to you...I'll be happy," Jackson rubbed noses with his lover, "Come on, we've obviously got a busy day tomorrow so I think we'd better get some beauty sleep, don't you?"

Aaron rose to his feet and took Jackson's hands in his own, "Yeah...and we'd better be good little boys, otherwise Santa won't bring us any presents."

Jackson had an unmistakable glint in his eye, "I'm always a good boy... but I can't speak for you though."

Aaron had a lecherous smirk on his handsome face, "I can be a little devil when I want to be, so I'm going to have to close the curtains so that Santa can't see what I get up to!"

Jackson laughed, "I'm sure he'd make an exception, just this once. In any case, if he doesn't bring any, we've still got the presents we brought with us from home."

"What? You mean they're not from Santa?" Aaron giggled, he loved being with his boyfriend: teasing him and generally larking about and being stupid.

"Can you imagine my mum, or your mum, or Paddy, with a long white beard and a big red coat?" Jackson chuckled.

Aaron mused for a moment, "Paddy, maybe, but both our mums would have trouble pulling it off! I don't think a white beard and big boobs are a very good combination."

"You're an idiot," Jackson sighed, but the look of love in his eyes proved to Aaron that his boyfriend was only joking. They kissed again before retiring for the night.

Later, in their bed, they were holding on to each other, gently fondling and petting. Aaron always found solace in the feel of Jackson's skin against his own. The private, intimate moments that they always shared had become his comfort, his stability, his contentment. To have Jackson in his life meant everything to him, someone to love and to care about. As much as Aaron loved and cared for Jackson, he knew that his partner also loved and cared for him too...and then some. In the early days of their relationship, Aaron knew that he had given Jackson a hard time: first being in denial and then pretending that Jackson was a 'Muppet' who meant nothing to him, but since he had fallen in love with the sexy young builder, he had settled into a new life. He was often still amazed that Jackson had stayed with him and stood by him, but he knew that here was a man who had taken the time to get to know him and had liked what he had seen. It was still a bit of a mystery to Aaron, who had once felt that nobody could love him, yet Jackson loved him deeply and Aaron had no option, other than to love him back. He was fiercely loyal to his man. Admittedly, their sex-life together had always been very good, but there was much more to their relationship than just that. Love... a pure, honest, all-consuming love: a love that Aaron had once denied, but never could again. Aaron had found something that he never thought he would, completeness and trust with his gorgeous man. He adored Jackson and was utterly devoted to him. Aaron needed Jackson as much as he needed air to breathe and although, with his tough exterior, he hid such feelings well, Jackson always knew that they were there: under the surface. Jackson understood Aaron totally or, as the young mechanic would often put it, he 'got' him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron awoke on Christmas morning and stared at the sloping, pine ceiling above him. He then looked at Jackson, sleeping soundly by his side. In that moment, he suddenly felt the magic of Christmas: something he had never felt until he started going out with someone who loved him. But Jackson was that special person with whom he could share the magic. He gently traced the outline of Jackson's stubbled cheek with his fingers and Jackson roused and looked into a pair of blue eyes which seemed to perfectly match the hue of the icy landscape outside.

"'Morning, gorgeous," Jackson's smile lit up the room.

"'Morning, babe." Aaron kissed Jackson, lovingly.

"What time do we need to be ready for this sleigh ride then?"

"We've got a couple of hours before that," Aaron replied, "...enough time to get dressed and have breakfast."

"Have we got time for anything else?" Jackson's saucy smile was unmistakable.

"Why? Mr Walsh! What are you suggesting?"

"As if you don't know...playing the innocent. Come here!" Jackson pulled Aaron into an embrace and kissed him again, "Merry Christmas, lover."

"Merry Christmas, babe," Aaron said when their lips parted for long enough.

xxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast, the couple opened their presents. Jackson had bought Aaron an expensive model of his favourite Maserati sports car and promised him that he would buy him the real thing someday!

Aaron had bought Jackson a chunky-knit sweater with a reindeer on the front.

"Very appropriate," Jackson held the sweater against his chest, "I could have worn this and pulled you around on a sleigh, to save the expense of the real thing!"

"You idiot!" was Aaron's predictable response, but the chuckle in his voice proved that he was only teasing.

Jackson smiled contentedly. The best Christmas present that he could ever receive was Aaron's love: and he knew that it was always his to have, totally and unconditionally.

Later, the couple had a fantastic time on their sleigh ride. Being pulled along by reindeer and having 'Santa' driving the sleigh made the whole thing a very special experience. Afterwards, they were both given the opportunity to climb aboard a sledge, this time pulled by Huskies. Again, it was a magical experience, dashing through the snow at speed and looking at the Christmas-card scene all around, with the ice-covered trees glistening under a snow-laden sky.

They spent the evening in the nearby clubhouse, which was decorated like Santa's grotto. During the evening, Jackson looked at Aaron and saw the wonder in his eyes. He knew that Aaron had not had the best of childhoods and, the way he looked at that moment, he felt that his boyfriend was making up for all those 'lost' years, all the Christmases that had come and gone without Aaron ever getting excited about any one of them.

"What are you looking at?" Aaron noticed that he was being observed.

"The man I love," Jackson said, without hesitation.

"Give over!" Aaron could be so bashful whenever he was paid a compliment and it only deepened Jackson's attraction to him.

Aaron's expression changed and he looked pensive.

"Penny for 'em?" Jackson noticed Aaron's serious appearance.

"I was just thinking," Aaron looked into Jackson's lovely brown eyes, "I didn't really understand why you wanted to come here, but now, I can see why. It's just so..." Aaron was struggling to find the right word.

"...magical," Jackson completed the sentence for him.

"Yeah!" Aaron had a far-away look in his eyes and Jackson knew that Christmas was now a special time for Aaron: a time that he would always look forward to from that moment on.

Later, back in their cabin, they were sitting by the fire, with their sock-covered feet pointing towards the flames.

"So, have you had a good day?" Aaron enquired.

"Do you know what?" Jackson's pearly whites flashed at Aaron, "This has been the best Christmas EVER!"

"What, even better than last year?"

"Yeah," Jackson took Aaron's hands in his own, "It wasn't really a surprise last year, being as I arranged it all. But this year you've really amazed me with doing all this for us. Have you enjoyed it too?"

"It's been the most wonderful time of my life," Aaron was, uncharacteristically, opening up, "When people used to talk about Christmas, I never knew what all the fuss was about. But, being in this wonderful place with you: my wonderful man, I know now...how special it is. I love you."

Jackson was almost in tears. He could not remember a time when Aaron had ever been so candid about his feelings, "You've really made this Christmas for me, babe...and I'll always remember it. The world doesn't exist for me unless you are in it," he kissed his boyfriend, "I love you too, Aaron...so much. Merry Christmas."

xxxxxxxxxx

_I wish all the readers of this chapter a very Merry Christmas._

_A 'New Year' chapter will follow soon._


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Present – Chapter 2

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

It was cold and miserable back in Yorkshire. Aaron mused as he took the short walk to the garage, Christmas with Jackson in Lapland had been fantastic and now he was back to the humdrum, day-to-day existence that he was used to. To make things worse, the few days between Christmas and New Year were always dull and boring, a lull between the magic of Christmas and the festivities of the New Year.

Aaron unlocked the garage doors. He had promised Cain that he would keep things ticking over while his uncle was away. Aaron was not amused that Cain had wangled the few days off between Christmas and the New Year, but he surmised that it was his boss' prerogative to skive off, leaving him to hold the fort. He headed for the kettle to make a brew, he may not have been out in the cold for long but it had still chilled his marrow. As he drank his tea, he looked at the computer screen to check that there were no cars booked in for that day, although he already knew the answer without looking. He was relieved that he would have an easy day although the inactivity would make the time drag.

Aaron had noticed that a car on the forecourt, which was for sale, had been 'dive-bombed' by birds, so he decided to clean it. It would keep him occupied for a while and dipping his hands into a bucket of hot soapy water would also keep him warm, not to mention the physical exertion of polishing the vehicle. As he was scrubbing away at the marks which the birds had deposited on the paintwork, he heard a car roll up onto the forecourt behind him. He turned around to see a young, smartly dressed man climbing out of a shiny Bentley.

"I wasn't expecting to find anywhere open," the man said as he approached Aaron.

"Some of us have to work for a living!" Aaron quipped, "Can I help you?"

"I'm sure you can," the man looked Aaron up and down and the young mechanic was sure that the man winked at him! "I've got a slow puncture on the right hand front tyre. I don't suppose you could fix it for me, could you? I don't want to risk a blow-out on the way to Leeds."

"No worries," said Aaron, temporarily abandoning his car washing: he was glad of the opportunity to do some proper work for a change.

Aaron fixed the problem with the man's tyre and gave him the bill.

"I don't suppose you take American Express, do you?" the man asked.

"No, sorry," Aaron replied.

"Damn! I haven't got any cash on me and it's the only card I brought out with me," the man seemed genuinely apologetic and embarrassed, "I was going to pay for something when I got into Leeds and it was the only card I needed, you see."

"Can't you use your card to get cash at an ATM?" Aaron enquired.

"I can, but you won't want me disappearing without paying, will you? I'd have to go into town to find a cash machine...I don't suppose there's one in a village like this?"

"No, there isn't," Aaron was starting to think that he had been duped.

"Tell you what," the man suddenly had a bright idea, "Why don't you come with me to the cash point. That way, you'll know I won't run off without paying."

"I don't know..." Aaron looked uncertain.

"Please," the man smiled, "I won't bite! Here, this is my ID." He handed Aaron a business card.

Aaron read the name on the card, 'Desmond Frobisher, Property Development'.

"Is this you?" Aaron asked.

"That's right," the man was still smiling at Aaron, "My friends call me Des. What do they call you?"

"Aaron."

"Come on then Aaron, I'll give you a lift to town, pay you and drop you straight back."

Aaron decided that, as it was quiet, it would not hurt to desert the garage for a short while. After all, he would have to leave the garage unattended if he needed to respond to a call-out in the pick-up truck. "OK," he looked at Des and smiled, "Just let me lock up the place and we can go."

A little while later, Aaron was sitting in the passenger seat of Des' car. He studied Des more closely: he was very good-looking, clean-shaven and had dark, curly hair. Aaron noticed that he had striking clear-blue eyes. He was struggling to strike up a conversation, so he remarked on the car, "Nice motor this," he said.

"Yeah, bought it about three months ago," Des replied, "I got a big discount as my boyfriend is in the trade."

"Boyfriend?" Aaron wondered if he had heard right.

"Yeah...Duncan," Des took a sideways glance at Aaron, "I hope it doesn't come as a shock to you...me being gay I mean."

"Not at all," Aaron smiled, "So am I."

"Really?" Des looked surprised, "Do you have a boyfriend too?"

"Yeah...Jackson."

"Jackson? That's an unusual name, what does he do?"

"He's a builder."

"Not Jackson Walsh?" Des asked as he pulled up outside a bank in Hotten High Street.

"You know him?" Aaron looked stunned.

"I'm in property development, don't forget," Des smiled at Aaron again, "I know quite a few builders and Jackson is not a common first name."

"I've got a picture," Aaron said, pulling out the photo of Jackson that he always kept in his wallet. He showed it to Des.

"Yeah, that's him alright," Des handed the picture back to Aaron, "He did a job for us once on the other side of town: bloody good worker and he knows his stuff."

Des dropped Aaron back at the garage as promised, after paying him, and leaned out of the window, "So, are you and Jackson coming to the party on New Year's Eve? You've got my address on the card."

"Yeah, I'll ask him," Aaron replied, "If he hasn't got anything else booked up, we'll be there."

"Good, might see you there then, Aaron, take care," Des waved as he headed off.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You'll never guess who I bumped into today," Aaron was sitting with Jackson in their living room, after Jackson had returned home from work.

"The Prime Minister? The Queen? The Dagenham Girl Pipers?" Jackson smirked.

"You div!" Aaron rolled his eyes, "Des Frobisher."

"Des Frobisher?" Jackson looked quizzically at Aaron and then returned to sarcasm, "Someone as famous as that, eh?"

Aaron tutted and produced Des' card and showed it to Jackson, "He's a property developer."

"Oh him!" realisation dawned for Jackson, "I haven't seen him in ages. Where did you meet him?"

"He had a puncture and called in at the garage," Aaron explained, "He had to give me a lift to Hotten so he could get some cash out to pay me."

"He didn't try any funny business, did he?" Jackson looked suspicious.

"Why? Do you think he might have done?"

"He has a bit of a reputation," Jackson remarked, "I'm surprised he didn't offer to pay you some other way, rather than with money."

"Get lost! Anyway, he's got a boyfriend," Aaron reasoned.

"Oh yeah," Jackson smirked.

"You know him too?" Aaron asked.

"No, not really," Jackson did not look impressed.

"So, you won't be going to their New Year's Eve party then, I take it."

"What?"

"They invited us to their New Year's Eve do," Aaron told Jackson about the invitation, "I said I'd check with you first."

Jackson looked pensive, "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt...as long as they keep their hands to themselves."

"They'd better not try anything on with me," Aaron scowled, "I'll give 'em a swift boot in the goolies!"

Jackson chuckled, "That's my boy!"

xxxxxxxxxx

On New Year's Eve, Aaron and Jackson arrived at the address on Des' card. Aaron let out a wolf whistle, "What a place!" he exclaimed. Jackson drove up a long private avenue to a manor house, which was illuminated by lamplights on the carriage driveway, "Des and Duncan must be millionaires, living in a place like this."

"They ARE millionaires, at least I know Des is," Jackson replied, "My van looks a bit out of place with the motors parked here."

Sure enough, some other guests had already arrived in their cars, which included Mercedes, Lexus and Porsche models.

They climbed out of the van and walked up to the doorway of the house, just behind a couple who had beaten them to it. The lady in front rang the bell and Des answered.

"Madeline, Tom, welcome," Des greeted his guests and ushered them inside, then he turned his attention to Aaron and Jackson, "Hi Aaron...and Jackson, glad you could make it, come on in."

The couple took in the view of the interior of the large hallway. There was a central staircase leading up to the first floor. A butler took their coats and they were shown into a large room where the party was being held. Aaron had never seen such an opulent house.

There were about thirty guests at the party and Des and Duncan had hired a guitarist to provide some live music. The catering staff kept everyone's glasses filled and a good time was being had by all.

During the evening, close to midnight, the hosts took Aaron and Jackson to one side for a chat.

"So," Duncan addressed Aaron, "Des tells me that you are a whiz with motors. You saved the day when he had a problem with his Bentley."

"I don't know about that," Aaron was being coy, "I don't think there's much skill involved in mending a tyre."

"You're far too modest," Duncan continued, "I'm sure you're a red hot mechanic and you're good with customer service from what I've heard. I need someone like you in my dealership. Would you be interested? You'd be working on really high-end cars...top of the range, the money's good too."

Aaron was shocked. He never would have thought that an invite to a party would turn into a job offer, "I'd have to think about it," he replied.

"Of course," Duncan smiled warmly and handed Aaron his business card, "Sleep on it and let me know in a few days. I've written my mobile number on the back if you want to contact me personally, rather than go through the switchboard."

"Thanks," Aaron smiled back, slipping the card into his pocket.

"That just leaves you Jackson," Des addressed Aaron's boyfriend.

"How do you mean?" Jackson looked bemused.

"Well, I'm looking for a project manager for a new business development in Hotten. Might you be interested?"

Jackson was as flabbergasted as Aaron had been, "Are you inviting me for an interview?" he asked.

Des laughed, "Good God no! That's not the way I do business my friend. I always go with my gut instinct and I'm rarely wrong about people. Anyway, I've seen your work in the past and I know you're a bloody good builder. I reckon you could be just the man for this new venture. What do you say?"

"I'm not sure," Jackson was being non-committal.

"I know I've just sprung this on you so I don't expect you to answer straight away," Des gave Jackson his card, "I know Aaron has my card but, like Duncan, I've put my mobile number on the back of this one. Give me a call next week sometime and we can talk about it properly, OK?"

"OK," Jackson replied, he did not really know what else to say.

Just then, the assembled guests began to chant, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six..."

"This is it!" Aaron took Jackson's hand in his own.

"five, four, three, two, one...Happy New Year!"

Des and Duncan embraced and kissed and Aaron and Jackson followed suit. Everyone was clapping and cheering, hugging and kissing. Another new year had begun.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was two in the morning when Aaron and Jackson finally made it into bed after arriving home.

"Well, that was a turn up for the books," Jackson was referring to his and Aaron's job offers, "Are you going to work for Duncan?"

"Well, it would be a lot more money and the chance to work on really posh motors," Aaron looked deep into Jackson's warm brown eyes as he cuddled him, "I think it's a no-brainer, as long as Duncan keeps himself to himself and it doesn't turn out to be 'Des and Duncan's den of debauchery!'. What about you, are you going to take the job with Des?"

"I'd have to find out what it entails," Jackson looked pensive, "But it sounds like a good opportunity. Do you know what: I reckon this could well turn out to be our year."

"Yeah, You could be right...Happy New Year Jackson."

They kissed.

"Happy New Year, babe."

THE END

_I wish all the readers of this story a very happy and peaceful 2014...and, of course, a hope for more Danny and Marc on our screens in various roles!_


End file.
